


Forbidden

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched Regulus fall apart, broken pieces of a beautiful boy who was torn between what was expected and what was forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

The first time he kissed Regulus, he was twelve and his little brother was ten. Regulus tasted of peppermint and pumpkin juice. Sirius had always loved peppermint. It was wet and sloppy, neither knew what to do, but he’d seen older boys and tried again. It got better. They enjoyed hiding from Mum, knowing they shouldn’t be doing this but kissing all the same. 

When he went back to school after that summer, he smirked when older boys talked about snogging. It wasn’t the same as kissing as girl or even really kissing a boy because Regulus, well, Regulus was his brother. Forbidden fruit. Sirius shouldn’t even _think_ about such things with another boy and definitely not with his wee ickle brother. He had always loved to break the rules, though, and what bigger one was there at this point in his life than ‘thou shall not corrupt your baby brother’?

He spent the school year snogging others, boys and girls, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but he never found anyone that tasted of peppermint and smelled of heady spice that made him want things he should _not_ want. It was too easy. A smile, a wink, and then he’d have them right in his hand. Twelve years-old and already quite confident, aware of his looks and charm, playing a game he’d seen played since he was a young child. It was never what he wanted. He wanted peppermint and hesitant touches, wanted to dirty up his perfect little brother, the epitome of a Pureblood according to his mum. 

The first time he sucked Regulus, he was fifteen and his little brother was thirteen. Regulus tasted of bitter cream as he came with soft gasps and murmurs that it was _so_ wrong and they _must_ stop. It was the first time he’d sucked cock and Sirius thought it was the most wonderful thing. There was such power being on his knees, hair in his face, lips swollen with come dripping from them. He watched Regulus fall apart, broken pieces of a beautiful boy who was torn between what was expected and what was forbidden. 

Sirius grinned and decided this was how he liked Regulus. This was how he could stand the annoying little shite that Mum thought was so bloody perfect. Not so perfect with his trousers around his knees and his little cock still throbbing and wet with spunk. If it had been someone else, he’d have stopped. But it wasn’t someone else. It was his Regulus (always his) and he tasted of peppermint and come when Sirius stood and kissed him, pressed him against the cold wall and wrapped his fingers around his spent cock. How could he walk away when Regulus wanted (needed) him to dirty him up? 

The first time Regulus sucked him, he was fifteen and his little brother was thirteen with come still on his prick. They were both fully aware of the attraction to that which one should not have. Regulus had choked at first, warm hands gripped Sirius’ hips and he’d tried again. Sirius had been a natural that evening, when he’d opened his mouth and licked and sucked until Regulus had broken for him. Regulus tried, tried to do what he’d done, but he needed practice. Sirius never closed his eyes, never looked away from the sight of Perfect Regulus on his knees like some two knut whore in Knockturn Alley, eagerly devouring his cock. It was strange, he realized, that he’d held the power when he’d been down there and still held it now as Regulus sucked him hard. 

Regulus looked up (to him) at him and Sirius’ hips bucked forward. The pale light from the sconces cast shadows on Regulus’ face, his hair already to his chin falling around a face that even James had called pretty, and Sirius was reminded of some story Remus told about a fallen angel and Hell and a bunch of other shite he’d not really listened to. He didn’t know why that story came to him right then, but he couldn’t stop thinking about fallen angels led into temptation. Regulus was pants at sucking cock, but Sirius didn’t care. 

It was _his_ Regulus, as he’d never allow him to belong to another, licking and sucking, trying to please him (always trying to please him). He came with a low growl and watched Regulus gasp, trying to swallow but come dripping from his lips and onto his chin when he pulled back. He reached down and stroked his cock, aimed his release right at Regulus’ pretty face, and grinned as his baby brother was soon covered with his come. 

The first time he fucked Regulus, he was seventeen and his little brother was fifteen. He’d waited for what felt like forever, fucked others for practice so he’d know what to do and make it good. Regulus was a bloody great cocksucker by that time, years of practice during the summer and hols, during stolen moments around the castle. Sirius had left home, finally turning his back on all of them, but even that didn’t prevent him from wanting (needing) so he took. 

Regulus’ hair around his fingers, past his shoulders now and always kept back neatly with a strap of leather. Sirius hated that strap, wanted to see it loose and wild, loved to see it twisted around his hand. So tight, so warm, in and out, fisting his cock as he moved back and forth. Regulus moaned, whimpered, soft husky cries for _more_ , _deeper_ , _harder_ , and, really, what sort of brother would he be if he didn’t oblige? 

It was good (too good), and he never wanted to stop. Regulus arched his back (beautifully pale in the rays of moonlight streaming through the windows) and came on Sirius’ hand, spilled onto the floor as he pushed back to take more. Sirius gave him everything (always had) and took everything (always freely given) he offered. He came and bit his lip as he spilled inside Regulus’ arse. When he kissed Regulus, it tasted of peppermint, come, and blood. He was hard again just tasting it all and Regulus eagerly sucked him until he was spent. Such a good little brother.

The first time Regulus fucked him, he was twenty and his brother was eighteen. Both out of school, no longer schoolboys sneaking around to break the forbidden rules. He was on his back in a dingy room in an even shabbier hotel. Regulus was taller, stronger, but still so slender and graceful. Pretty. Broken. There was an ugly mark marring his forearm now and Sirius _hated_ it, hated him for getting it. It was rough, hurt just a little when Regulus thrust inside so deep without bothering to get him ready, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t bleeding a little when they were done. 

He took it, though (always took what Regulus gave), and fisted his own cock as he watched Regulus fuck him. Hard and deep, driving into him as if doing so would get rid of the demons Regulus now had. No longer _his_ broken angel, his forbidden desire. Now he was a man, a fucked up man who wanted and needed but wasn’t strong enough to take. Sirius took, he gave, he coveted and claimed, he possessed. His fingers gripped the mark, bruising, wanting to wipe it away so his brother was pure again, just his to taint and own. He didn’t want to destroy Regulus, not like this mark surely would, he just wanted (so many things). 

Regulus leaned forward, hot tears falling on Sirius’ chest. _Why did you leave? I hate you. I want to run away, will you come with me? I’m scared._ Words spilled from his brother’s lips as his thrusts got more urgent, more desperate, and then Sirius felt warmth spill into his arse. He clenched around the large cock, felt seed dripping from his arsehole when Regulus finally pulled out, sore and torn but not caring because this was _his_ Regulus. 

Wet lips wrapped around his cock, his hand fisted in long hair, and he came with a grunt, never looking away from the sight of Regulus sucking his cock. When they kissed, it tasted of peppermint, come, blood, and tears. He held Regulus tight (didn’t want to let him go) and knew somehow that this was what forbidden really tasted like.

The first time he cried, he was twenty-one and his brother was dead. 

The End


End file.
